<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Je te veux (et tu me veux) by Enamis2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999465">Je te veux (et tu me veux)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001'>Enamis2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confession, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angus MacGyver était connu pour son intelligence et la faculté de ne jamais refaire duc fois les même erreurs.<br/>Alors il serait peut-être temps d'écouter son coeur sur ce qu'il désir vraiment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Je te veux (et tu me veux)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999333">I want you (and you want me too)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001">Enamis2001</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Donc, je n'ai jamais eu autant de succès (à part dans mes traductions en anglais), alors je propose un nouvel one-shot avant que ke sois dévorée par les révisons d'examens.<br/>Profitez-en bien !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Improvisation était le mot préféré d’Angus MacGyver.</p><p>Fabriquer des choses à partir d’autres choses, devoir l’utilisation de tel ou de tel objet afin qu’il lui soit utile était son lot quotidien chez Phœnix. Il ne faisait presque jamais d’erreurs, et les seuls fois où il en faisait, il en apprenait pour ne plus en refaire.</p><p>Alors pourquoi avait-il décidé que c’était une bonne idée de se remettre avec Desi ? Si n’avais pas marché la première fois, alors pourquoi ça marchera la seconde fois ? Ou la troisième ?</p><p>Desi et lui formait une très bonne équipe sur le terrain, elle savait veiller sur lui. Le problème était surtout le manque de confiance entre eux.</p><p>Elle devait systématiquement lui poser des questions sur ce qu’il fabriquait quand il cherchait à leur sauver la vie, le ralentissant, alors que la montre jouait toujours contre eux dans ces cas-là. Elle refusait de l’écouter, et malgré le fait que ses inventions, bien qu’étranges, leur ont toujours prouver leur utilité, elle avait du mal à percevoir au-delà de ce que ses yeux voyaient.</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Peu de personnes lui faisait vraiment confiance avec ses plans, car ils étaient presque toujours dangereux, et qu’il manquait de perdre la vie à chaque fois. Donc il pouvait comprendre qu’elle était inquiète qu’un jour une de ses inventions plante.</p><p>Mais ce qu’elle ne comprenait pas, c’était que lui même avait peur. Lui même se demandait si un jour il ne serait pas assez rapide, ou s’il faisait une erreur qui coute la vie à d’innocents. Il en faisait des cauchemars, revoyant sans cesses les missions les plus dangereuses qu’il eut fait, mais où il n’y était pas arriver, où un terroriste avait réussis à mettre son plan à execution, où qu’il était arrivé trop tard pour sauver un de ses amis, une personne de sa famille.</p><p>Le coup de grâce fut quand il avait cherché à infiltrer Codex. Il savait que le fait qu’il l’avait fait sur un coup de tête, et sans vraiment expliquer son plan, pouvait attirer les soupçons, mais il pensait que son équipe le connaissait assez pour savoir que jamais il ne chercherait à sacrifier la vie d’innocents quand il y avait toujours une autre solution.</p><p>Il suffisait de se rappeler de l’incident de Charlie, ou celui de Lasky.</p><p>Le fait que presque personne n’avait voulu lui faire confiance, d’attendre de voir ce qu’il voulait vraiment faire, mais avaient déjà décidés qu’il était un traitre, et qu’ils devaient l’éliminer, l’avait blessé énormément, même s’il ne l’avouera jamais.</p><p>La seule personne qui n’avait pas douté de lui une seule seconde, qui l’avait protégé, qui l’avait suivit dans son plan stupide qui avait bien faillit les faire tuer tout les deux, qui avait risqué de perdre son travail, et de devenir une traitresse à sa nation, était Riley.</p><p>Mac ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle était venue jusqu’à lui, pourquoi elle avait tout risqué pour lui, mais depuis ce jour, il savait que sa confiance ne serait jamais trahi, qu’elle lui donnerai toujours la chance de lui donner sa version de l’histoire, avant de le condamner ou pas. Et en contre partie, il savait qu’il lui ferait tout aussi confiance, qu’il s’autorisera à être vulnérable avec elle.</p><p>Cette pensée lui réchauffait le coeur, et réveilla un sentiment familier d’amour. Il se surprit à sourire doucement, tripotant un trombone jusqu’à ce qu’il ait la forme d’une puce électronique. Approprié.</p><p>Il perdit son sourire et soupira.</p><p>Depuis quelque temps, Riley lui semblait assez distante. Il ne comprenait pas bine pourquoi, et malgré le fait qu’ils se faisaient confiance au point de devenir co-dépendants l’un de l’autre, elle refusait de lui dire ce qu’il n’allait pas.</p><p>Pourtant il pensait qu’ils s’étaient rapprochés depuis qu’elle s’était installée chez lui. Ils passaient leurs soirée à jouer aux jeux vidéos, et à regarder de vieux dessin-animés. Ou bien, il lisait pendant qu’elle codait quelque chose sur son ordinateur, assis tout les deux sur le canapé.</p><p>Alors pourquoi était-elle devenue si distante ?</p><p>Il avait l’impression de se retrouver devant une pile d’objects, et qu’il ne savait pas encore comment les assembler. Un sentiment de perte, de curiosité, et de tristesse.</p><p>Il laissa le trombone sur l’ordinateur fermé de Riley, puis se dirigea dans la cuisine.</p><p>S’il voulait lui demander ce qu’il n’allait pas depuis Codex, il devait le faire bien. Peut-être qu’un repas maison lui ferait plaisir ? A condition qu’il ne brule pas tout. Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué avec internet, et s’il pensait à la cuisine comme de la science, alors ça devrait le faire, non ?</p><p>Il se trouvait que même comme cela, il ne pouvait pas cuisiner un simple plat de spaghetti. Il soupira de dépit face à la sauce brulée, et les pâtes gorgées d’eau.</p><p>- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?</p><p>Il sursauta et se retourna. Devant lui, à l’entrée de la cuisine, Riley avait un petit sourire en coin, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Elle n’était vêtue que de son pyjama, un chignon encore humide et coiffés à la va-vite à la tête.</p><p>Elle était ravissante.</p><p>- J’ai tenté de faire à manger, mais comme tu le voix…</p><p>Elle s’approcha de lui et prit un peu de sauce brulée sur ses doigts, avant de le porter à sa bouche.</p><p>Mac se surprit à suivre ce geste du regard, humidifiant inconsciemment ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et grimaça.</p><p>- Ouaip, complètement brulée !</p><p>Mac fit la mou, et fut récompenser par le rire de Riley.</p><p>- Tu sais bien que tu ne sais pas cuisiner, alors pourquoi ?</p><p>- Je voulais te faire plaisir… marmonna-t-il.</p><p>- Quoi ?</p><p>Riley s’arrêta instantanément de rire, et écarquilla les yeux avant de faire un pas en en arrière s’éloignant de la même façon de Mac. Celui-ci observa sa réaction, cherchant à résoudre cette énigme qu’elle lui posait depuis plusieurs jours.</p><p>Finalement, il pensait que la meilleur chose à faire était d’être honnête envers elle, et lui dire ce qu’il avait sur le coeur. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme si c’était la première.</p><p>Il soupira, ferma les yeux et posa ses mains à plats contre le comptoir de la cuisine.</p><p>- J’ai remarqué que tu étais distante ces temps-ci, Riles. Je me demandais si j’avais fait quelque chose de mal qui me valait ce froid entre nous, et je voulais m’excuser, si c’était le cas. D’où l’idée du repas. Mais ça n’as pas bien tourné.</p><p>Riley ne dit rien. Elle semblait surtout choquée, et tortillait ses mains comme si elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Elle finit par faire un pas en avant, et posa une main sur l’épaule de Mac.</p><p>- Ce n’est pas toi, Mac, je te le jure.</p><p>Elle soupira.</p><p>- Je m’étais juste dite qu’il était temps de vous laisser la place à toi et Desi. Après tout, vous semblez sur la bonne voix d’une reconciliation, et je voulais vous laisser en amoureux.</p><p>- Desi et moi ?</p><p>Elle hocha la tête sans un mot, et Mac posa une main sur ses yeux. Cela devenait encore plus compliqué. Il retira sa main et prit celle de Riley, la serrant fermement.</p><p>- Riley. Je n’ai pas besoin que tu nous laisses de la place.</p><p>- Mais…</p><p>- Je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre quelque chose avec une femme qui m’accuse dès la première seconde d’avoir trahi mon pays.</p><p>Il lui fit un sourire triste, et Riley pinça les lèvres en détournant les yeux. Il repensa au missile qui avait faillit les tuer, et à la dernière pensée qu’il avait eut juste à ce moment-là.</p><p>- Merci, Riles.</p><p>Elle releva ses iris marrons.</p><p>- Merci d’avoir été là pour moi. Merci de m’avoir suivit dans mon plan le plus dingue de ma carrière. Merci de m’avoir fait confiance, et m’avoir protégé.</p><p>Il voulait lui dire bien plus, mais il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et sa gorge se serrer en conséquence. Les larmes de la belle brune s’étaient déjà mises à couler.</p><p>Ils avaient vécu l’enfer quand ils étaient sous couverture. Ça avait été plus dure que toutes leur autres missions, parce qu’ils savaient que cette fois ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes. Et ils avaient bien faillis y passer plus d’une fois. Ce sera à jamais un traumatisme pour eux.</p><p>Encore plus depuis que l’équipe leur avait prouvé qu’ils ne pouvaient pas leur confiance à cent pour cent. Depuis que Desi et Russ avaient pointer leur armes sur eux.</p><p>Une larme s’échappa de l’oeil droit de Riley, et Mac la rattrapa de son pouce, avant de mettre sa joue en coupe.</p><p>- Tu savais que les larmes étaient constituées de liquide lacrymale ? Elles sont salées,et sécrétées par les glandes lacrymales au niveau des yeux. Le liquide produit et sécrété lors du larmoiement est liquide contenant du chlorure de sodium, d’ions, de lipides, d'enzymes et, accessoirement, de certains médicaments. D'après une étude menée en 1981, sa composition varie et les larmes versées lors d'une émotion sont plus riches en protéines que celles versées pour une simple irritation locale.</p><p>Riley rit au travers de ses larmes, et Mac lui sourit. Il n’aimait pas la voir pleurer, et si lui déballer sa science la faisait rire, alors pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ?</p><p>Il passa son pouce le long de la joue la joue de Riley, et cru sentir son coeur fondre quand elle ferma les yeux et semblait frotter sa joue contre sa main. Elle eut un petit sourire, et Mac continua à la regarder. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas était détendue envers lui, qu’il profitait de se moment pour se gorger de sa douceur.</p><p>- Vas-tu maintenant me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Lui murmura-t-il.</p><p>Le charme sembla se briser, et Riley ouvrit les yeux en se reculant. Elle baissa les yeux.</p><p>- Rien, Mac.</p><p>- Ne me dis pas ça, je vois bien que quelque chose te chiffonne, pourquoi tu ne veux pas m’en parler ?</p><p>Il continuait de parler doucement, ne voulant pas l’effrayer.</p><p>- Riles…</p><p>- Mac, c’est beaucoup trop dur, je ne peux pas…</p><p>Sa voix était si faible, si tremblante, comme si elle se retenait encore de pleurer.</p><p>- Je peux t’aider, Riles, je suis là pour toi. Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux Riley. Te voir aussi distante me fait tout autant de mal qu’à toi.</p><p>Il ne levait pas plus la voix qu’un murmure, comptant sur le silence de la pièce pour que la jeune femme entende ses paroles.</p><p>Il reposa sa main sur sa joue, et se rapprocha jusqu’à pouvoir toucher délicatement son front du sien. Riley sembla enfin détendre ses épaules, et se laissa s’enfoncer dans l’étreinte chaleureuse de Mac.</p><p>- Je ne peux rien te dire, tu t’en voudrais… chuchota-t-elle.</p><p>- Donc c’est bien de ma faute.</p><p>- Non, Mac, c’est la mienne avant tout, malgré aussi cliché que ça puisse paraitre. Tu n’y es pour rien, mais te connaissant, tu serais capable d’en prendre la faute.</p><p>Elle eut un petit rire, qu’il retrouva avec un sourire en coin, avant qu’il ne reprenne son sérieux.</p><p>- Riles, je t’en pris, dis-moi…</p><p>Il se figea en entendant les sanglots déchirés de Riley. Il ne comprenait rien ! Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi les sons sortant de sa sa gorge semblaient si désespérées ? Si écrasant ?</p><p>Riley était une femme forte, ce qui rendait la voir aussi vulnérable, aussi petite, aussi fragile encore plus difficile. Pourquoi souffrait-elle autant ? Comment avait-il fait pour la faire souffrir autant ?</p><p>Il sentit ses propres larmes refaire surface.</p><p>- Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée…</p><p>- Non, non, shhh, tout va bien Riles… lui chuchota-t-il rapidement.</p><p>- Je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas, je te le jure…</p><p>- Riles, explique moi, je t’en pris, tu commence à me faire peur, la supplia-t-il.</p><p>Sauf que les seuls mots sortant de sa bouche étaient encore plus de sanglots déchirant, brisant le coeur de Mac en milles morceaux. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la guida hors de la cuisine jusqu’au canapé du salon. Il s’assit et posa Riley transversalement sur ses genoux, afin de mieux la tenir contre lui. Riley mit sa tête au creux entre son épaule et son cou, et il sentit les larmes couler encore plus fortement.</p><p>- J-Je…</p><p>Il ne la pressa pas, la laissant rassembler pensées comme elle le pouvait, et se contentait de lui caresser les cheveux tombés devant son visage.</p><p>- J-Je… su-suis… tom-tombée… am-am-amoureuse… d-de… t-toi… cria-t-elle dans son cou.</p><p>Mac se figea en entendant sa confession, et ne dit rien, mais on aurait dit que Riley avait ouvert un tuyau qu’elle avait maintenu fermé bien trop longtemps.</p><p>- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, mais je ne pouvais rien dire, parce que tu étaits amoureux de Desi, et je voulais te voir heureux plus qu’autre chose. J’étais désespérée de te voir avec elle tout les jours, de vous voir vous embrasser, vous serrer dans vos bras… Je voulais tellement ça, mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors je me suis dîtes que la meilleure chose était d’oublier, de faire comme si ne rien n’était, de laisser faire le temps jusqu’à ce que je puisse te regarder dans les yeux sans honte… mais maintenant. Tout est fichu, et…</p><p>Mac ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase avant de plaquer sa bouche conter la sienne. Riley laissa passer un son son de surprise, avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser entrainer dans ce baiser, les sourcils froncés et les larmes coulant toujours.</p><p>Elle finit par se décaler d’un mouvement brusque.</p><p>- Non ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !</p><p>Mac se pencha à nouveau pour l’embrasser, la tenant plus fermement, alors qu’elle se débattait contre lui. Ce baiser là était plus doux, mais toujours aussi humide à cause de leurs larmes. Riley finit par se calmer, permettant à Mac de l’approfondir en ouvrant doucement la bouche.</p><p>Ils finirent par se reculer, légèrement haletant.</p><p>- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en murmurant.</p><p>- Parce que tu es ce que j’ai toujours voulu, avant même que je ne le comprenne moi-même, répondit-il sur le même ton.</p><p>Mac savait qu’ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, des aveux à se faire. Mais c’était pour plus tard. Pour l’instant, il ne voulait être qu’un jeune homme amoureux d’une belle jeune femme, l’embrassant, la câlinant, la faisant rire et sourire. Le reste sera pour le lendemain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alors, comment vous trouvez ?<br/>Merci Wiki pour les infos sur les larmes !<br/>N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours ma journée !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>